


Your My Home

by Shelby77gt



Series: Give me your Word [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alone, Autobots - Freeform, Decepticons - Freeform, Explosions, Greece, Home, Mediterranean, Original Character(s), Smile, Transformers - Freeform, Transformers Prime - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby77gt/pseuds/Shelby77gt
Summary: Instead of letting her get blown up, Dreadwing takes her with him. He raises the young girl and loves her as his own. He just didn't realize how much he actually means to her.





	Your My Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually created for tfcommunityfanzineproject.

A small child runs through a maze of iso containers. The sounds of large footsteps on top of the containers prompted her to go search for an answer. Her long messy dark brown hair flies behind her as she runs. She whips around corners, heading closer to the sound. It is getting louder the closer she gets. She stops short upon hear a loud authoritative voice 

"Dreadwing, if you are anything like Skyquake, I know that you value loyalty and honor." The voice booms around her, deep and strong. She looks above and around her, trying to find where it is coming from.

Then another answered, "Is there a point to your bluster, Prime?" This one holds anger and vengeance in his tone. 

"Only that Megatron knows nothing of those principles. He lives solely for destruction and conquest, but there is another path, deactivate the bomb." The first voice suggests. Blaster fire sounds around her, she doesn't duck and cover, she runs towards it, looking for the fight. 

She rounds a corner to see the large blue and yellow metal giant skidding to a halt at a T in the maze, she back tracks her steps to hide behind a container. Her heart not just racing from the run anymore. Her emerald eyes wide with fight and excitement. She moves slowly around the corner to see him again, but he was gone. Yelling is heard in the north, towards the dock, so that's where she runs. She rounds another corner just in time to watch a large red and blue metal man drop the giant magnate, used to move the iso containers onto ships, on top of the blue and yellow metal man. His weapon gets flung to the side and he is trapped. He stops struggling, the moment he realizes he has no chance of getting free. 

"Dreadwing, defuse the bomb or fall victim to your own device." 

She stays close to the iso behind her, keeping a hand on it while she watches the scene unfold in front of her. 

"I will gladly sacrifice myself to avenge my brother." The one named Dreadwing growls.

"Then we will, in turn, gladly join the Allspark with our brother." The big red robot replies.

"And with you. You'll ever shake us." The white one makes known. 

Neither seem afraid to die. Though, she is just now beginning to realize the danger of the scenario. 

"Very well." The blue con gave in. 

The cranes magnate is lifted off the con and he stands. She watches closely as he pulls a wire from the bomb strapped to the green one's chest. 

"I had it narrowed down to the blue or the yellow. Or the red." The white one shrugged. 

"Uh guys, we have a problem." 

The green one pointed over to where she is standing, and the others all turned. The largest of the four, the red and blue bot, walks slowly towards her and kneels down on one knee and retracts his battle mask. The blue and yellow con can't help but stare intensely at her. A feeling deep within him told him to save her from what he has planned. The girl stands with her arms behind her and leaning against the iso in her worn and tattered light pink dress, staring up at the metal giant. 

"I am Optimus Prime. What is your name?" His usual authoritative tone is calming and comforting to her. 

She moves forward, gazing at him in awe, but before she has a chance to reply, she is swept up in large black hands. Then that's when the explosions begin to commence. 

She continued to scream until he was in the air with her strapped to the chair in his cockpit. It took a few more moments to realize she was in the air; her eyes were squeezed shut and she clung to herself. It was no use for him to try and yell at her to stop screaming, so instead he slightly warmed his seat, trying to get her comfortable. She stopped screaming as she felt her butt and back warm up, slowly loosening up her limbs. Tears were still prominent in her eyes as she finally opened them to look around. The control wheel moved on its own and the modules shined in brightly lit colors. The clouds zoomed past as the jet flew quickly through the sky. 

*A few months later*

"Dreadwing! Are you finally off shift?" The long-haired beauty calls out as she sees her favorite Decepticon walk into the habsuite. 

Her name is Willow and since coming on to the Nemisis with Dreadwing when he stole her a few months ago, she is the only thing that can bring a smile to his face. 

"Yes, sweetspark." He says chuckling as he watches her jump up and down on his berth. She may have her own berth, but she is always more comfortable on his. 

"Can we go flying today?" She pleads, looking up at him when he gets closer. 

"I think I can make that work. We will have to be sneaky, so we don't get caught by our leader." He sits down next to her and she crawls up his arm to sit on his shoulder. 

"I can be sneaky!" She says excitedly. Dreadwing can't stop the laugh that passes his vocal cords. Her jewel like eyes sparkling as she smiles up at him. 

She holds on tight as Dreadwing walks throughout the halls of the Nemisis, heading towards the flight deck. He is careful not to head down halls that are filled with vehicon soldiers. Megatron may know about his little flower, but he isn't comfortable with her around the drones. He doesn't like to share. Ever since coming, the sweet child has been the light to every con. It is too hard for any con to not like her with her bubbly and happy personality. 

Once on the flight deck, Dreadwing transforms into his jet mode. Willow lands happily in his seat, giggling. Then they fly, higher and higher. Like riding a roller-coaster. He does flips and tricks, loving the cute sounds she makes. He takes her to a bluff out in the middle of nowhere, looking over the ocean. He transforms mid air and lands gracefully with her in his servos. 

"That was awesome!" She shouts brushing hair out of her face. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, little Willow." He smiles nuzzling her forehead with his, making her giggle some more. 

"Where are we?" She wonders looking in awe of the view that is before them. 

"We are in Greece, on one of their many islands. Looking over the Mediterranean Sea." 

"Wow!"

He sets her gently on the ground and she immediately dashes to the edge. 

"Be careful." He calls to her and slowly makes his way behind her. 

She is focused on the sea in front of her, while Dreadwing is focused on the small child who has brought the light back into his darkness after loosing his brother. The smile he holds on his lips is one he would only hold for his twin, but now he shares with her. 

"This is so much prettier than the view of at the docks." He looks at her in confusion. Since saving her that day, she has not once mentioned the shipping yard. "You know the day you saved me, the place you blew up, it was where I was living." 

A ping of guilt hit him in the spark. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was your home." He says in shame. He feels a light caress to his foot and he looks down with guilt ridden optics. 

"Don't be. It wasn't a home. I never looked at it that way. It was just a place I lived at to survive. You gave me a home." She smiles to him, not caring about the past.

He slowly sits down next to her and she crawls into his lap, watching the clouds move by. After being with him for a few months, this is the first time she has let him in on her life before him. She let him in on why she was there, the pain her parents had put her through. For such a young human, she had been through a lot. More than anyone should have to go through. 

"I'm happy you flew off with me that day. No one will hurt me again or use me." She pauses for a moment and looks up at him. "Right, Dreadwing?" 

If her eyes could glow any brighter, he might have mistaken her for a Cybertronian in holoform. 

"Right, sweetspark. I will never let any harm come to you. Never again." He can't stop himself has he gently picks her up and holds her close to his spark. 

The two continue to laze around on the bluff until night came and took the sun away. Dreadwing made a promise to himself as the two flew back to the Nemisis. He will protect her with all his spark. No one will come between them. 

She lays sleeping soundly in his cockpit, reliving their day in her dreams. A small smile laying on her lips.


End file.
